Want to make a pizza? (ElrondLindir AU)
by Tape my heart
Summary: Elrond was the top supervisor at MirkWood Publishing and he has just met his new assistant,Lindir,after the day he realizes there's something special about him. What better way to see if there's something cooking between them then inviting him over for pizza? It's just to get to know each other... you know, personal assistant to supervisor... right? Alternate universe
1. Chpt1 A Newbie!

Elrond sighed. His Boss Thranduil had just hired someone to be his personal assistant that is young and inexperienced again. And like the last time, he hand handed the job of training to him. Elrond rubbed his temple trying to rid himself of the deep aching, but to no avail. Last time was no cruise ride, though maybe it was. It was the titanic. He re-read the e-mail he had received, his mind on autopilot. It had been left up on his computer.  
"I found som1 to replace Aragorn, he's a Qt, though a little young. I think he's ur tipe ;)  
Anyway, his first day is today, I'm sending him to u for training. Complain and ill sack u. Ily Thx "  
Elrond cringed, Thranduil knew he hated when he used the stupid emotiocons, specially the wink face. And he really didn't need to abbreviate so much. The phone rang. This all wasn't helping his migraine. It was the front desk.  
"Hello, Elrond speaking." He said plainly.

"Theres someone wanting to see you." Erestor, the receptionist, said on the other line.

"Send him to my office."

"Yes sir." He covered the mouth piece but Elrond could still make out, "He says he's ready for you, his office is number 36." Then more clearly Erestor whispered, "He's really cute Elrond." Elrond hung up and sighed yet again leaning back in his swivel chair. _he better be fucking cute for all this hype._

 _._

 _._

Linder had gotten lost. _why aren't the numbers in order?_ he cried in his head. _I hope he isn't mad at me._ he blinked back tears. He made it to the end of a hall and bumped into someone.

"Oh!" He gasped in surprise, rubbing his nose he stepped backwards, his feet got caught on each other. His face turned red and he reached his hands out trying to catch something to steady himself. But the man was quicker and caught hold of his sleeved forearm. His grip was strong and Linder was able to pull himself back up.

"I am sorry!" He gasped his face cherry red as he looked at the man he had collided with, the man had beautiful smooth-looking hair, much like his own, but this hair looked thicker.

"Are you okay?" The man said letting go of Lindir's arm and lightly touching his hand.

"Yes I am, but I got lost trying to find Mr. Elrond's office." He said touching his heart.

"That would be mine," He said. "I got worried you took so long so I came out to find you."

"I am sorry,"Lindir bowed slightly to Elrond looking at his feet, Elrond was beautiful, the fact that Lindir had messed up in front of him made him devistated.

"No need to fret. I will just show you the way." Lindir was exceptionally cute, the others hadn't lied. Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him down the hall to his office. "You won't need help next time will you?" He asked.

"No sir!" Lindir blushed. And they entered his office.

.

.

And so ends the first instalment. I know it's short, kind of a introduction.

I plan on adding much more, and working on it every night.

I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Though this is the first chapter just stick with me!

Any questions, comments, ideas, concerns, don't be afraid to ask, in fact, please!


	2. Chpt2 Marks

"Again, I am sorry," Lindir's face was still flushed lightly.

"Never think of it again," Elrond said, trying to sound kind. "Have a seat." He pointed to a chair, then sat in his leather one across the desk. "So," Elrond said closing the windows on his computer. "How about a proper introduction? My name is Elrond, and I'm a supervisor, here at M.W.P."

"I am Lindir Figwit," he fidgeted in his seat. "I'm a..." He trailed off.

"My personal assistant." Elrond clasped his hands together, and leaned on his desk.

"Y-yes," _he's already calling me his._ Lindir thought blushing all over again. Eye contact had always been one of Lindir's weak points, and Elrond seemed to be steadily gazing at him whenever he tried to look up.

"Do you know what we do here?" Elrond asked _, man, his blushing is adorable._

Lindir's eyes widened, "I-I think." He stuttered. "It's a printing company so... Print things?"

"Theoretically, yes, but there is much more, I suppose I'll get someone to talk about this to you later, it's not my job to teach you." he rubbed his neck and sighed. Lindir's eyes quickly moved from the desk to Elrond's neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously, scooting to the end of his seat.

"Yea, I'm fine." Elrond stopped touching his neck and looked into the young mans eyes, and was surprised to see worry. "I'm just a bit stressed so my shoulders are stiff, no need to worry." Lindir stood up swiftly and walked around the desk to his masters side,

"Turn and I can help you," he said touching his shoulder tenderly.

"Oh-" Elrond's brow furrowed. "You sure?"

"Yes, trust me; my mother taught me how. And if I'm to be your assistant I should help you relax and get more work done." Lindir lightly pushed Elrond's shoulder to encourage him to turn around, so he was sitting sideways on his chair. "You can do computer work or whatever you have to do." Lindir said calmly, stroking Elrond's long brown hair out of the way, revealing his curved neck. Lindir gulped _maybe I shouldn't have offered this._ He placed his hands on Elrond's shoulders lightly rubbing with his thumbs, on his left upper trapezius he found a knot, and he worked on it; rubbing with his palm.

Elrond's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected Lindir to be good at it.

"You can go back to work." Lindir said softly , and pushed the chair closer to the computer. Lindir drew circles with his thumbs, applying the amount of pressure he was taught. Elrond sighed, and looked to his computer to start replying to emails and such. Lindir's hands where steady yet he went about it with a tenderness Elrond hadn't felt from another being before. After a few minutes Lindir stepped back,

"I hope that helps," he blushed, turning and walking swiftly to his seat. Elrond turned to him and again noticed the tight sleeves that Lindir had on under his uniform.

"Thank you." Elrond sighed again. Then reaching and touching the tight black sleeves with two fingers he asked, "but why do you wear these? It is rather hot out."

Lindir blushed and held his forearm, "I was told I should cover it." He said his eyes not meeting the older man's eyes.

"Cover what?" Elrond asked, his curiosity growing.

"My tattoos," he said shifting his gaze, still not looking Into Elrond's eyes. Yet if he had, he would see the wonder and shock that passed over them, he had not expected that from the bashful, delicate, young man.

"May I see them?" Elrond asked though he didn't know if it would be pushing Lindir to far.

Lindir's eyes shot up and locked with his bosses, "yes." He said without looking away until Elrond broke his gaze and looked at Lindir's arm. And lindir lifted up his own sleeve to reveal the black patterns that consumed his arm. Elrond grasped his arm with both hands, one at the wrist and one and the elbow. He looked quietly, tilting the arm sometimes to get a better look. Lindir was surprised to find that Elrond touched him delicately, as if holding a great art piece, and he supposed it was one, though he had a felling that Elrond touched him delicacy not because of the black lines marked on his skin, but perhaps for a different reason.

He paused as he came across a quote , in which Lindir supposed he was reading it.

*·How wrong we where to think that.*

*~.Immortality meant never dying.~*

Elrond was silent for a few moments, then spoke softly, "Are these all of them?"

Lindir gulped, "No." He said squirming in his seat. "My other arm is covered as well, and..." He trailed off. "The others best be shown on another day... And probably not at work." He trucked his hair behind his ear and Elrond noticed that his blush reached the tips. He also thought he noticed a black mark behind his pink-tinted ear, but his hair shifted and it was soon covered. Lindir fidgeted nervously under that man's attention to his body and appearance.

There was another silence, and it was again Elrond who broke it. His voice just as calm and quiet as it was the first time,

"I think you needn't worry about covering them, we do not come in contact with customers, and even if we did then they shouldn't care if your body was entirely blue, you are a lovely person."

Lindir's mouth opened slightly, he noticed and closed it, "Thank you." He breathed quietly.


	3. Chpt3 some hope?

"Here is your cubical; you share with Feren. Say hello, Feren." Erestor said absent mindedly tapping the man who sat in the corner of the tight cubicle on a black swivel chair's shoulder he turned to look up from his paperwork at Lindir. His copper hair gliding across his shoulder, and he smiled.

"Hello, I am glad to meet you, And i hope we get along." He continued to smile warmly at Lindir, who blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I hope so too," Lindir spoke softly. And with that Erestor declaired his part in teaching finished, he had showed Lindir around and explained what the company does, so he handed the job of training to Feren, and left to continue his own.

"Well," Feren said sliding his chair from under the desk so he could turn to see Lindir better. "You've ready met Elrond then?" Lindir nodded sitting on his own chair, keeping his posture perfect.

"Yes," Lindir said looking up. "Is he always so kind?"

"hm?" Feren looked at him. "Well, I suppose. He doesn't get angry very easily, but he does seem to pick favorites."

"Okay," Lindir looked down at his fingers as he fidgeted nervously. Feren studied his body language.

"Do you like him?"

Lindir's head shot up. "As a boss, yes." He tried to find something to look at other than feren's sharp eyes, he failed miserably and ended up blushing under the man's gaze.

"Oh! It's okay, I didn't mean it like that." He leaned his elbow on the side of the desk that belonged to him. "I don't personally find him attractive, but to all their own." He grinned sheepishly. Lindir tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Woah!" Feren exclaimed. "Your ears!" He leaned closer to Lindir.

"oh, yes." Lindir said turning his head so Feren's could see the extent to which Lindir had his body altered. "I got it done two years ago."

"Damn." Feren muttered as he brushed his finger lightly over Lindir's pointed ears. "They look great, does Thranduil know?"

"Yes, but I don't think Elrond noticed."

"Man, he normally notices all the little things about others appearances."I think he was busy looking at my tattoos." Lindir said lifting his sleeves up once again.

"Aw sick!" Feren's said, pulling Lindir's arms toward his eyes so he could study the inked lines. though he didn't touch him harshly, Lindir couldn't help but notice that Feren's touch wasn't nearly as tender and loving as Elrond's.

"Feren, you must get back to work," A tall blond haired man appeared In the corner of the room.

"Haldir," Feren said. "I was just trying to bond with my new co-worker, check our his sweet tattoos."

"Maybe another time," Haldir smiled at Lindir, who's arms where still held by Feren. "We just got an order through, and I need you to check on it."

"Yes sir." Feren sighed and turned to his computer. "I'll show you how to do this." He said to Lindir.

.

Lindir fell back on his bed and sighed. Now that he had a job he knew that his parents would confront him about moving out. _It was not a good idea to come out to them as Gay. Though I suppos i'd have to leave eventually_. He sighed and opened the cookies and cream ice cream he had taken from his parents freezer, intending to enjoy for the last time food he hadn't bought himself. His mind was racing as he thought about the day, he couldn't help but think his new boss was good looking. He had heard that Thranduil hires almost anyone, as long as they have long well kept hair, and that's why he had applied. _But I didn't think they'd all be so good looking. It will be my downfall_. He sighed again leaning back and eating a large spoonful of ice cream. And Feren definitely had the potential to be a close friend.

"Arggh," Lindir said to the ceiling. He sat up and threw his shirt off, glaring at himself in the mirror across his room. The bun he had put in his hair before riding his bike to work had almost come out. He gave himself the middle finger. "Go fuck yourself." He murmured. And turned back to eat his ice cream. He really didn't know where all this anger came from. Maybe he was just stressed out. He knew it was silly but the moment he caught eye contact with Elrond he had imagined living together happily, raising children. _I'm such a hopeless romantic._

 _._

 _I am so sorry! I had a friend over for four days! I had planned on updating every night and I've already broken the chain! I will get back to work I'm sorry!_


	4. Chpt4 Red roses

Lindir woke up and instantly panicked. He had forgotten to turn his alarm clock on an hour early so he got ready as quick as possible, re-doing the bun in his hair, which he still thought looked terrible. He threw on the black polo he was supposed to wear, this time not wearing the long sleeved under armour like the day before. He again looked at himself in the mirror. Screw this. he thought. ill wear my skinny jeans anyway. He didn't think he would have any self confidence as it was, wearing this stupid shirt, might as well wear the pants he wanted. And with that he ran out his beddroom and out to the front of the house he found his mother's red rose bush, which was blossoming perfectly at this time of the year. He pick 6 of the best roses and cut them off arranging them quickly to form a bouquet. He ran inside and grabbed a quick bite to eat when his father came in.

"Looking awfully gay today." He scoffed eyeing his son's jeans and the bouquet in his hands.

"And what do you suppose you look like?" Lindir laughed sweetly, eating the strawberry pop tart in his left hand. His father was in a pink bathrobe and wore those silly slippers that when you take a step the ears move. It was quite hard to take him seriously as the shoes made little puffing sounds after each step he took.

"Its your mother's." He spat. "And Why are you up so early running about?"

"I have to go to work." He replied. "And thank you for asking, for it reminded me; I must be off now." He smiled at his father, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't want to be late." Kill them with kindness. He was trying his hardest. Not an easy thing to do, since they seemed to hate his gut. He did not say goodbye though, just left the house. He placed the rose bouquet in The basket on his back bicycle wheel. And he set off to work, riding as fast as he could.

.

.

When Lindir finally arrived, he was three minutes late. He cursed as he scrambled to lock his bike to a post and quickly sign in at the door. He rushed to Elrond's office, hoping he wouldn't notice he hadn't arrived on time.

"Woah, it's Okay Lindir," Feren poked his head around a door. "everyone's late sometimes,"

"Thank you," Lindir gasped trying to catch his breath. "But I don't want to be. I will see you later." And he turned around and knocked on Elrond's door. Feren sighed and shook his head. Lindir's going to spoil Elrond, he knew it.

"Enter," came a voice from behind the door, and Lindir did.

"I am sorry!" Was the last thing Feren heard before the door shut and blocked out the sound.

.

Elrond sat up straight and looked at the young man who had burst through the door apologizing.

"I forgot to change the time on my alarm clock," Lindir gasped, avoiding Elrond's eyes and handing the bouquet of flowers to his boss. "Here, I picked you these."

Elrond eyed the flowers suspiciously, how the hell did he know Elrond had a thing for plants? and why was he so out of breath?

"What happened?" Elrond said taking the roses and smelling them. "Why are you short of breath?" He had never seen someone so red in the face, panting. "Have a seat." He gestured towards the chair Lindir had sat in the day before.

"Thank you," Lindir said sitting, but not relaxing. "Do you like them?" Lindir asked leaning forward nervously. Elrond nodded and smiled. Then Lindir sighed and finally started relaxing.

"but you haven't answered why you are so worked up." Elrond looked at him expectantly.

"Oh," Lindir looked at the table. "It's because I rode my bike here, I was trying to get here as fast as possible."

"you don't have a car?"

Lindir's eyebrows furrowed. "No." He said looking up at Elrond. "And my parents wouldn't let me borrow theirs, they just got a new car, I'm not aloud to touch it. I'd probably Infect it or something." The hate Elrond saw in Lindir's eyes shocked him, though he could also see hurt. He didn't question, assuming it was a touchy subject he turned to his computer.

"I need you to help me with some things." Elrond said, Lindir relaxed and leaned forward, seemingly forgetting the previous conversation. After explaining the problem Elrond turned to Lindir, who was now close, trying to see the computer. "And Lindir," Elrond said, and he realized that a faint smell of strawberries hung in the air near the young man.

"Yes?" Lindir blushed trying to keep eye contact.

"Next time, I can drive you."

.

.

Elrond sighed as Lindir left his room, he had just given him instructions on what to do that day, and he tried to look away from his assistants toosh, as he walked from the office. It looked soft and plump. Fuck. He shouldn't be thinking this. He shook his head, trying to eradicate the thoughts. he turned to look at his work phone which had buzzed earlier but he had ignored it. Now he looked to find a text message from Thranduil

'so, wat do u think about Lindir?' It read.

'this is my work phone Thranduil. We are not supposed to have personal conversations on it.' He replied.

'i do wat I want besides I pay for this plan I make the rules and anyway it is about work Lindir is a new employee and I was wondering your thoughts on him.' Came a second later.

Elrond sighed. 'He's sweet.'

'i knEW U LIKE HIM'

'I didn't say that, I just said he's a sweet person.'

'u like him u like him and u just asked him on a date I kno it'

'that is not true! I offered to pick him up and take him to work, that's it.'

'yea rite'

Elrond then ignored the buzzing of Thranduil trying to get more information out of him. He didn't need to hear from him, besides it would just feed his fantasies, that maybe he could take Lindir on a date.

.

.

.

Lindir sighed and organized the paperwork he had just filled out for his boss.

"So," Feren leaned towards him, with a mischievous look on his face. "What are you thinking about that makes you so dreamy eyed?" Lindir blushed and set his paper down on the table, with a bit too much force.

"N-nothing it's nothing." He tried to make it believable, put it probably turned out the opposite. The truth is he was thinking of Elrond's face so close to his. He was thinking of the rustic smell that seemed to fill his mind when he entered the office, and he wondered if his house would smell similar. Lindir gulped, and tried to say something, but Feren hushed him by placing a finger on his mouth.

"Say no more," Feren whispered, "I can read it off your face, you are thinking of someone else. He is slowly taking over your mind, yes?"

Lindir's face reddened, "who said it was a boy?" Lindir tried to cover it up.

"Oh please, I saw the symbol on your arm." Feren grinned. "You can't hide from me."

Lindir gasped. "But how could you tell? It's very vague." Lindir instinctively touched the two male doves on his arm.

"Well, doves symbolize love and purity, their both male doves," Feren shrugged his shoulders. "When you think about it you can find the hidden meaning. "I won't ask who it is because I know." Feren smiled smugly, and Lindir turned away covering his face.

"I-I have to turn in this paperwork." Lindir stood up quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Feren touched Lindir's arm supportively. Lindir nodded thankfully and turned to Elrond's office again. He gulped and knocked on the door again, after a moment he entered slowly, Elrond was on the phone, and he nodded towards the chair. This gave him time to cool down. After a few moments of talking on the phone Elrond said goodbye and hung up.

"I'm sorry." He said and ran his hands through his hair. He filed the papers Lindir had brought him and turned to look lindir in the eyes. "I'm going to head home, I can drive you."

"But I'm not supposed to leave for another hour?" Lindir said surprised.

"You've done enough work today, I will let you go early."

"Oh okay." Lindir blushed. "But how will I bring my bike?"

"I can fit it in my car." Elrond assured, and stood up, he held Lindir's hand and said, "come on."

Lindir blushed and his hand froze, he started sweating nervously. Elrond looked at him confused and then realized letting go quickly and he opened the door.

"let's go." He said stepping out of his office. Lindir followed close behind, and spotted Feren in the corner of his eye. Feren winked at him and turned back to his computer.

Lindir's face was bright pink by the time they left the building.

keep ahold of yourself Lindir, he's just driving you home.


	5. Chpt5 That stinkin' bike

Lindir unlocked the chain That held his bike to a post.

"Thank you for driving me." Lindir said as he pushed his bike into the parking lot. He turned and noticed Elrond had the rose bouquet in one of his hands. He smiled to himself.

"no problem." Elrond said smiling back at his new friend. "I can pick you up every morning at 8:00. I don't think you live far from me, if you can ride your bike to work, I can drive to you easily."

Lindir blushed. "You are very kind. . . . Which car is yours?" He asked looking around.

"The silver one over there." Elrond pointed at a car infront of them. Lindir's face went pale.

"Are you sure you can fit my bike in?"

"I can." Elrond replied confidently.

"Okay." They made it to the car, Elrond pulled his keys out and unlocked it. He opened the trunk looked at it for a moment then turned and picked up the bike. Lindir watched in aw as he lifted the bike with ease. Elrond must be very strong, bikes have an awkward shape to them making it hard to move about unless you're riding them. He placed it in the trunk and shut the door. It make a strange noise.

"it doesn't fit." Elrond said, and Lindir was going to assure him it was okay and that he could ride home when he was inturupted. "In here that is." Elrond opened the door, lifted the bike and turned it on its side. He shoved it over the top of the back seats.

"I suppose that works." Lindir laughed, and his phone buzzed simultaneously. He looked at it and frowned.

'You have a job now, so you can move out. My wife is collecting your clothes, you can pick them up off our driveway on Saturday. But do not come inside, and do not talk to us.'

"Who is it?" Elrond asked looking at Lindir's clouded expression.

"My ' _father_ '." Lindir said darkly as he handed the phone to Elrond.

Elrond's expression grew angry as well and he said quietly, "I don't understand what parent would do this? I know you are kind of old to like with your parents still but 'do not talk to us' is outrageous."

Lindir covered his face with his hands and leaned against the car.

"I know." He mumbled into his hands.

"But why? Why would they kick you out suddenly?" Elrond leaned against the car next to him wishing to fix the heartbroken person beside him.

"It's not sudden, I knew they would sooner or later." He peered through a crack between his fingers. "It's because I'm Gay." He said studying Elrond's expression which changed from anger to realization.

"Lindir..." He said softly gathering the young man into his arms and hugging comfortingly. Elrond gently pulled the young mans hands from covering his face touched Lindir's chin, guiding his face towards his own, forcing eye contact. "You can come stay at my house until we find somewhere for you to live. I will not let you stay in the streets." One hand around Lindir's torso and the other touching his soft flawless skin, God he smelled amazing this close, wait stay focused Elrond. He comfortingly stroked Lindir's head to distract himself. Lindir blinked the beginnings of tears from his eyes,

"Why is it you are so nice to me?" Lindir buried his face in Elrond's shoulder. "Thank you." His voice muffled by the fabric, but Elrond could still feel his warm breath on his skin.

"Shhh," Elrond shooshed, "Think not of it again." He did not care that anyone could see them from the office, at the moment Lindir's happiness was his top priority.

"Let's head home." Elrond suggested.

"Yes..." Lindir agreed pulling away. They looked into each others eyes and Lindir suddenly understood all that had just transpired. His face turned pink in embarrassment, not only had he just hugged his boss, but he was going to stay with him. In the same house. How the hell did all this happen to me? He thought. Elrond touched his shoulder comfortingly before they parted and entered the car on opposite sides. The car smelled faintly of cigarette smoke, Lindir buried the knowledge in his brain. The drive was mostly silent, because they couldn't find anything to talk about. Lindir sat with his legs against his chest, he undid the bun in his hair and ran his fingers through the soft locks. He looked out the mirror and thought about many things. His past mostly, how when he was a kid he would have never dreamed his parents such jerks. He wouldn't have imagined them kicking him out, he imagined growing up, marrying a prince becoming a king and living with his parents in a castle. The ride wasn't too long, and when they made it to an apartment building Elrond found a parking spot and pulled over. He turned to Lindir and held his hand.

"You are not homeless." He assured. Lindir said nothing, just blinked the start of tears away. Elrond let go of his hand and left the car, he retrieved the bike from the back and waited out of sight for Lindir to follow, letting him take his time. Elrond left a warmth on Lindir's hand that he could not explain. He exited the car not long after and straightened his shoulders, brushing off his depression thoughts he smiled at Elrond.

"Thank you," he said. "I can bring the bike in." He offered reaching for the handle bars which Elrond was holding. Lindir purposefully brushed his hand against Elrond's, trying to feel the comforting warmth. It wasn't quite as amazing as when his hand was held though. Maybe later. He thought and tried to get rid of the thoughts that followed it. They walked to the doors and Elrond pulled out a his keys, unlocking the door they entered. It smelled exactly as Lindir had imagined it, rustic like woods, yet flowery due to the fact that there where potted plants everywhere. But they didn't make it look cluttered. Lindir then noticed that Elrond was filling a vase with water and arranging the roses inside. His heart warmed, Lindir had forgotten about them, but Elrond hadn't. Perhaps it was a better present then he had thought.

"Where should I put the bike?" Lindir asked from across the small room.

"Against that wall is fine." So Lindir propped it against the wall and walked to stand by Elrond's side.

"Is there anything I could do to help you?"

"Oh no, Lindir, you are my guest." Elrond turned to look at his new roommate. "And I don't have anything to do anyway, not much mess around here since I'm single and at work all day." Lindir blushed at that and Elrond realized what he had just implied.

"Um," he tried to change the subject. "Let's go sit on the couch." that didn't help. Now both of them where turning colors. Lindir nodded and they sat on the only couch in the room. They locked eyes and Elrond wondered how all this happened under the span of two days.


	6. Chpt6 finally, pizza

"Would you like some tea?" Elrond asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." Lindir said looking at the his hands nervously. Elrond stood up and walked to the kitchen, he turned some water on to boil. Looking over the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room he said, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll stay on the couch."

Lindir gasped, "but we don't know how long I'll have to stay here!" He stood up and looked at Elrond. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable!"

"Do not worry, I can sleep fine on the couch." He assured. The water came to a boil and he poured it into two mismatched mugs. He prepared the tea while Lindir told him reasons he should stay in his own bed. Elrond finished and came to sit next to the distressed man, handed him tea taking a small sip of his own.

"We can take turns." Lindir said desperately, thinking of elrond's stress at work that was probably amplified by back pain. "It wouldn't help your back sleeping on the couch."

"Okay," Elrond sighed, giving up. He set his cup on the small table beside him, next to a small baby cactus. "We can switch off. But I am letting you stay here for a reason, because I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Lindir's eyes fogged up, he set his own cup down and turned to his boss.

"Thank you, I don't know if you comprehend how much it means to me that your helping." He clung to Elrond's arm, tears threatening to fall. "I don't think I can say ithank enough." Elrond turned so they faced each other on the couch, he cupped Lindir's smooth face and said,

"Lindir, you are no burden to me." And with that the tears started flowing steadily from lindir's soft brown eyes. It was the first real cry in a few years, and it felt just as bad as the last time.

Elrond pulled Lindir onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Why must my family be like this?" He sobbed into Elrond's chest. Elrond said nothing, he let Lindir pour out his mind, and Elrond learned much of his life and past by the stories Lindir spoke of, his face was buried into Elronds shoulder, Lindir found the woodsy scent comforting. Eventually his sobs died down, though he still sniffed.

"Lindir," Elrond spoke softly, pealing hair off his wet cheeks. They where laying next to each other on the couch, his arms around Lindir's waist. "How about we do something to cheer up the mood?" Lindir nodded, his eyes still closed.

"How about we make pizza?" Elrond suggested. Lindir opened his eyes, and laughed softly.

"Okay," he said, his voice shaky and he tried to smile. Elrond slowly stood up and looked at Lindir, he was wiping his eyes and taking deep breaths. His eyes where red and swollen, his hair in a mess on his shoulders. Lindir ran his fingers though the knots. Elrond watched his slender fingers work de-tangleing and in a few second his hair was free of blemishes and fell smoothly against his back.

"Sorry," Lindir said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine." Elrond said, instinctively running his hands through his own hair, it got stuck and Lindir's eyes flashed as he saw.

"I can do it." Lindir said turning Elrond around and standing up.

"No- that's okay I have a comb in my room." But Lindir had already started. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt Lindir's fingers trace across his scalp. Lindir bit his bottom lip in concentration. He was finished in five seconds.

"You're fast." Elrond gasped feeling his detangled hair as he turned to look at Lindir who's face turned red and he looked away. Elrond's mind twisted what he said and he realized that must have been what the young man though too as he looked around the room nervously.

"Um, we should start the pizza." He changed the subject, picking up their glasses of tea.

"Yes." Lindir said almost too eagerly. "Okay." They awkwardly walked to the kitchen and Elrond pulled out a cook book.

"I'll get the pantry items, you get what's in the fridge." Lindir nodded and they collected the ingredients. Elrond had two aprons in his hands and he offered one to Lindir, "Then again you might want to change out of your work clothes, it tends to get messy when I cook. I can get you one of my shirts," The words slipped out of his mouth before he realized how it sounded.

"No that's okay, I have one under." Lindir unbuttoned the two buttons near his neck, revealing more of his pale skin. He lifted his shirt up and for a second it revealed his slender belly, which had an elaborate black pattern on it. Then a white shirt fell and covered it, Lindir pulled the black shirt off his body and folded it. Elrond's face turned pink as he realized Lindir was now wearing a thin muscle shirt, the large sleeve holes showed off his tattoos and slightly toned frame.

"You can set it on the bar." Elrond tried not to stutter. Watching Lindir move was captivating and he had to force his mind away so Lindir didn't catch him looking. "Shall we get started?" Lindir asked smiling.

"Yes, of course." Elrond said tying the apron around his waist. Lindir was struggling with his own and Elrond offered to help, but he refused.

"You needn't help me, it is my job to serve you." He muttered, finally tying the bow. "Okay! What's first?" He said happily, looking at the book.

Elrond looked at him for a moment the said, "out of the workplace we are equals, okay?"

lindir blushed and nodded. Damn he looked cute when he was embarrassed.

They put the dry ingredients in, Elrond stood so close to lindir as he measured the flour that lindir could hear his soft breathing. Next came to the liquids.

"Shit!" Lindir exclaimed. "It wasn't supposed to be that much water!" They both laughed, Lindir more nervously.

"Its okay," Elrond assured. "We'll just put more flour in." And they did, they added a lot until it was no longer sticky. Four cups of extra flour. And probably another had flung itself across the counter and onto the bakers. He had ruined it.

"I'm sorry," Lindir said looking at Elrond. "Baking is supposed to be precise, and now it's all messed up."

"Its perfectly fine, we fixed it. It'll taste fine." Elrond smiled and pulled the dough out of the mixing bowl and onto the flour dusted counter. They both started kneading the dough until it was a nice pizza size. They placed it on a pan, spread the sauce on it, then covered it in cheese and pepperoni.

"I'll put it in the oven," Elrond said picking the tray up turning, leaning down to put the pizza in the oven. When he stood up he closed the door and wiped the sweat from his forehead; onto the back of his arm. Lindir couldn't help but admire his bosses form, strong, but not overly muscled. He wished he could see without the clothes hindering- no no he's his boss, nothing like that should be felt. Elrond is just simply helping out his new employee. Yea, that's it. Nothing more. But what if- no nope stop thinking. Lindir shook the thoughts from his head before Elrond turned around. He smiled sweetly when their eyes made contact.

"How long to we wait?" He asked.

"Twenty five minutes," Elrond answered. "I can put something on the T.V." He grabbed hold of lindir's soft hand and they walked back to the other room. You know, something all humans do, right. He flicked the television onto an old movie. They sat in silence for a moment then Lindir snuggled up close to him, resting his chin on Elrond's shoulder. Again, that's not romantic. . . . I think.

"Thank you." Lindir whispered into his long Brown hair, which smelled lovely.

"For what?" Elrond asked, Just as quietly.

"Everything." Lindir said relaxing into the couch.

For a moment there was no reply, then,"Why do you do this to me?" Elrond asked turning towards him.

"Do what?" Lindir asked worriedly sitting up.

"You're such a cutie as it is, then you're wearing that shirt that shows of your body. I was trying not to think about it, but. . . ." he trailed off.

Linidr blushed and his eyes widened, he hadn't planned on his shirt _seducing_ his boss.

"This shouldn't be happening so fast between us-" he picked up lindir's hands with his own, looking into the young brunette's face, and he finally took in his appearance. His small pointed nose, delicate jawline and pale skin. Elronds eyes trailed to the soft looking lips that where tinted pink.

"I'm sorry." Lindir said his face still red and Elrond caught a glimpse of his tongue. "I can change if you want." He said lightly squeezing Elrond's hands. Elrond closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Shame on me," he whispered to himself and he leaned closer. "You are beautiful." He said softly before pressing their lips together. He tasted amazing. Lindir was shocked at first, His boss was kissing him? But then he melted and kissed back, his hands moved to Elrond's jaw and he kissed him passionately. Elrond was surprised that Lindir was so eager, he had expected a small kiss in which Lindir would back away from instantly and blush, maybe inch away from him. But it seems that was not the case, and he now realize that Lindir's embarrassed encounters before was not entirely because he was meeting someone new, there seems to have been something more. Lindir leaned towards him, standing on his knees. He moved his hands from Elrond's chin to his neck fiddling with the collar. Lindir had wanted to kiss him since the first time they met, in the hallway. And now he _could_. He bit Elrond's lip eagerly and Elrond pulled back looking at Lindir in surprise.

"Now, let's not be hasty." He said but quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Lindir laughed and hugged Elrond again. His skin was warm and felt amazing against his own.

"I like you." Lindir said quietly.

"And I you." Elrond replied. Lindir hugged him tightly as he squirmed around.

"You're so attractive." Lindir said and Elrond felt him smile against his chest.

"Really?" Elrond ask stroking Lindir's hair, he didn't quite agree, but he supposed Lindir wouldn't agree if he told him how he thought Lindir looked amazing.

"Yes." Lindir said confidently looking up at him, he kissed Elrond's lips quickly then buried his face in his neck. "I can feel my father tossing around in his bed uncomfortably." He laughed, and pushed Elrond back onto the couch their noses touching. Lindir straddled him, arms still wrapped around his torso. He nuzzled Elrond's face smiling. "Let him be uncomfortable, he brought it apon himself." Lindir lay on top of him for a while tracing Elrond's muscles, and they enjoyed each others presence. absent mindedly watching the old movie that was playing and suddenly Elrond became aware of the beeping in the kitchen. He swore,

"How long has it been done?" He asked, Lindir blink confused then realized and gasped.

"I didn't notice." He said and slid off of Elrond. They scrambled to the kitchen and Elrond took the pizza out.

"Shit," Lindir said. "It's burnt. . . ! and and thats thick crust!" Elrond laughed and Lindir tried to as well but he couldn't help but feel it was his own fault.

"It'll taste fine, just extra crust." He said cutting the pizza; they waited for it to cool down. He hugged Lindir from behind, "It was a cute mistake." He said resting his chin on Lindir's shoulder. "And I don't mind." Lindir flushed, their cheeks touching and bodies pressed closely together, Elrond kissed his jawline. And that's when he saw the small black tattoo behind his pointed ear.

"A semicolon?" He asked.

"Oh yes," Lindir said. "It represents not ending your life and moving on. I got it after I came out to my parents when I was 16. It was my first tattoo. . . ."

"I see." Elrond smiled, hugging him tightly then kissing his neck lightly and letting go; turning back to the pizza. "I'm glad you didn't," he said softly then "The pizza looks quite comical, don't you think?" Lindir looked at it then laughed,

"I suppose so." He said picking up a slice, Elrond did the same and they both took a bite. Lindir closed his eyes and sighed. You couldn't taste the small amount of burnt cheese and sauce, only bread, bread and more bread. Elrond took another bite as if it was a normal piece, and tasted fine. They both finished their pieces and Elrond took another. Lindir's jaw dropped,

"You're not going to eat a whole other one and you? They don't taste very good. . . ."

"Nonsense." Elrond smiled. "They taste okay. I'm not going to waste pizza." Normally Lindir would not have taken another slice, but something compelled him to and so he did, taking a smaller one. Lindir finished it before Elrond, though he didn't finish the crust, it was just too much. He hugged Elrond, who hugged back with one arm and continued eating his pizza with the other. Lindir supposed he was just doing it so he didn't feel bad. He looked up at Elrond's face and wondered how this had come so quickly. He stood on his toes slightly in order to reach Elrond's lips, and he kissed him softly.

"You're so sweet." He said sighing, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the thick pizza. He swore at it in his head then tried to ignore it.

"you can sleep of the bed tonight." Elrond said. Lindir was about to protest when he was kissed on the lips. And he understood.

.

.

.

For better or for worse, they knew they would both remember the burnt pizza.


End file.
